caster_cyclefandomcom-20200213-history
Casters
Short for Spell-casters, Casters are a race of men and women capable of manipulating the earth's magical energy and affecting change in the form of spells. For over 5,000 years, Casters have lived in secret among humans and created their own unique society within the Supernatural world. They are tasked with protecting humans from demonic influences and policing the Supernatural world. Despite their magical abilities, they are humans themselves, and this duality has made them the boundary between the Mortal and the Supernaturals. History Creation "Once upon a time, angels warred with demons, and in the aftermath of their wars, gods were born." The first Casters were created in 3000 BC more than five thousand years ago. For centuries prior, demons ravaged the earth under the leadership of their progenitor, Lucifer. They warred with angels under the Archaura General Michael, and the two powerful races paid no heed to humans affected by their fighting, destruction and death following them wherever they went. Eventually, both sides reeling, a stalemate was reached and they both retreated into their own realms to recuperate. In the aftermath of the battle, the first Casters were born from the energies the two races expended. Led by Gilgamesh and his wife Inanna, these newborn sorcerers dedicated themselves to rebuilding the earth and protecting its inhabitants. Because of this, many of them were worshiped as gods and goddesses. After one hundred years of peace, a small legion of demons returned to the earth under Lilith and began to rampage. Of the angels, only the Tribes of Judah, Joseph, and Benjamin returned to help them, sharing their advanced weapons with the Casters. Though they won the first battle, it was obvious that the Casters wouldn't be able to hold back the demons if they came back in full force, so they created a spell that would imprison the demons and their leader in their own realm and keep them from returning to earth. The spell consisted of seven seals that would have to broken in order for the demons to return. The Rise of Lilith, the Death of 77 Witnesses, Sacrifice of Supernaturals, Return of the Fenris Wolf (Swallows Sun/Moon), Collapse of the Other Side, Righteous Man Shedding Blood in Hell, and the final seal is the Rise of the Four Horsemen using the Tablet of Destinies. Unbeknownst to them, this spell and the seals also affected the angels who had remained on earth after the war, severely weakening them and robbing them of their connection to their homeland. Titanomachy (2500 BC) The Titanomachy was the ten year war between the early Casters led by Gilgamesh (as Zeus) against the Titans, a race of old and powerful creatures thought to be the offspring of aurae and Inferni or faeries who were also affected by the energy of the former races during their early wars. They too were worshiped as gods, but their ideals and the protection of man did not align with that of the Casters, and the Titans saw the Casters as competition. Their leader Kronos went about hunting and devouring the Casters. So the two races waged war over a decade, ending with the more numerous Casters casting down the Titans and stripping them of their dominion. Rise of Amoria (2000 BC) Years after the creation of the Seals, following a war with the fae and the creation of vampires and werewolves, the Casters were well established as the police force of the supernatural World. Descendants of Gilgamesh and Inanna, the twins Gael and Ilaria went on to raise Amoria from the sea and establish the government of the Casters, were crowned as their first King and Queen. Realizing that some of their own people were misusing their powers (such as the creation of vampires and werewolves, as well as descendants of), Gael and Ilaria created the Oath and bound it in magic so that any Caster that broke it would be punished and scorned. The Oath made it their duty to not only protect Mortals but also preserve the Balance alongside the aurae. Waerloga War (AD 50) In the year 50, the warlocks and hags, Casters who had broken the Oath, rose up against their own people in the first Dark War. They attacked the Casters who lived on the continents, severing their contact with their home Amoria and leaving them defenseless. These continental Casters suffered greatly, because they weren't given the same training as those on Amoria nor were they as unified because of the youth of their government. But the Ancestors hadn't abandoned their people. The immortal sorceress Oya, ancestress of the Sinclair family venerated by the Yoruba as a spirit of storms, brought together a group of other powerful sorcerers. Ixtali the Shadow, descendant of Tezcatlipoca, ancestor of the Desombra family; Binyamin the Warrior, descendant of Marduk, ancestor of the Al-Amin family; Korinna the Oracle, descendant of Apollo, ancestress of the Castel family; Zhang Guolao the Alchemist, one of Eight Immortals, ancestor of the Guolao family; and Anna the Enchanter, descendant of Ogma, ancestress of the O'Brien family. Together these six powerful sorcerers united their people into a single unit and fought back against the Waerloga. After a war lasting six years, they finally beat the Oathbreakers, and afterwards Oya and the others became known as the Grand Coven. They met with the Enclave on Amoria and with their help not only brought more awareness to their cousins on the continents but also established a system of government and education on the continents. In the following years, they would build up the Manors, schools were Casters age nine to seventeen would train in combat and learn to use their powers before they were thrust into the world as full adults. Breaking of the Seals/Rise of the Pillars (1867) In 1876, demon queen Lilith returned to the world and set about breaking the Seals to release her children and her husband Lucifer and to return the world to the way it was five thousand years ago with the demons sowing chaos, pain, and fear throughout the world. Several heroes arose during this time in an effort to stop the Seals from being broken, but in the end Lilith managed to break them all and released Lucifer back into the world. Second Dark War (2016) War With Man (2166) Home Amoria Amoria, the home of the Casters, is an island 700 miles off the coast of Florida. With an area of more than 303,381 square miles, it lies within in the Bermuda Triangle, and the wards concealing form the eyes of men are what created all the legends of the Triangle. Amoria was raised from the ocean millennia ago by the twins Gael and Ilaria, who also cast a spell that placed the island within its own unique climate. To the north lies the Pale, a region of great, icy mountains and massive glaciers. Extending below the Pale is the Plain of Pillars, a vast tundra of rocky plains and great pillars of stone used as training grounds for the fleets of Armadas. Reaching the city of Gael, the Plain of Pillars becomes the Green, a less rocky and more lush version of the Pillars. To the southwest is the Gauntlet, a wild forest of all kinds of trees, filled to the brim with fantastic creatures. And extending from the south eastern coast are the Jade Cliffs. Cadair Deep within the Pale lies Cadair, the cold fortress built within a mountian. Here, Casters seeking advanced training and intense honing of their combat skills train extensively for as long as four years. Many of Amoria's generals have trained here. Casters also keep most of their weapons from past wars beneath Cadair, a portal underneath the Armory in Gael leading directly to it. However, this knowledge is kept secret from all but the King and Queen and the highest ranking Ridiri. Gael Sitting smack dab in the center of Amoria, surrounded by the Green, the city of Gael is the capital of the island. It is a magnificent and beautiful city, half again as large as New York with a population of about 8.5 million. In the center of Gael (aka the Citadel) lies the castle Ilaria. To north is the Athenaeum that serves as both the home of the druids, a massive library, and a hospital while to the south is the Adamantine Tower, home of the Casters' prison and the barracks for active duty Ridiri. Caster schools are dotted throughout Gael. Raora The City of Angels lies within the stunning Jade Cliffs that extend from Amoria's south eastern coast. It is home to about Government King and Queen Always brother and sister, the king and queen are the highest power in the Gael. They decide laws and dealings with Supernaturals. However, despite being the highest power they are not all powerful, as either the people or the High Druid and General can go against their rulings if the majority vote wins. Gilgamesh and Isis did not act as direct rulers of their people nor did any of their descendants until the twins Gael and Ilaria, the first true king and queen. * 1867--King Antoni Pendragon (Lady Luella) and Queen Adelia Garrow (Lord ??) * 2000s--King Lance and Queen Jenora Pendragon * 2277 ** Before--King ?? II and Queen ?? ** As war starts--King Anden and Queen Avalina Pendragon (Lord Zachariah) ** During--King Regent Arem Pendragon ** After--King Elio and Lady Katrina Pendragon General The General is the leader of the Ridiri, the knights who act as a police force and military group for the Casters. He or she is responsible for the enforcing the laws of the king and queen, and should war arise, they call together their commanders and lead accordingly. * 1867--General Miyamoto Musashi * 2000s--General Alejandro Barrajas * 2277--General Briya Mecum ** Commander Jerrico Meade High Druid The High Druid is the leader of the Druids. He or she acts as the spiritual leader, a sort of high priest or priestess, and the royal advisor. They help the royals in matters of politics involving the Casters and other Supernaturals, as well as deciding laws. The first Druid and High Druid was Thoth, who was also worshipped by the Egyptians as the god of knowledge, thought, magic, and writing, and served under King Gael and Queen Ilaria Pendragon by recomendation of their ancestor Inanna. * 1867--High Druid Marie Laveau * 2000s--High Druid Lena * 2277--High Druid Jethro Drake The Tribunal The Tribunal is the council of Casters that includes the King and Queen, the General, and High Druid, as well as the Consuls and any other Casters who want to sit in on the council. They speak in regards to the Casters and Amoria. The Syndicate The Syndicate is the council of the Supernatural monarchs, including the Caster King and Queen, the current ruling fae, two elected alphas from different packs around the world, and the current vampire patriarch. However, the fae very rarely show up to the Syndicate meetings, instead sending a lower fae in their place. Powers/Abilities Basic Powers All Casters exhibit the following: * Spell Casting--The ability to create change in the world through the use of the incantations and spells * Channeling--The ability to tap into an external source of energy. Including but not limited to celestial bodies, other casters, and magical objects. In addition to the ability to cast spells and channel magical energy, each Caster is also born with an ability that he or she can use without the use of words. These abilities are unique from Caster to Caster, so while two Casters might have the ability to shift into animals, one might be restricted to reptile species while another can only shift into birds. Casters also have access to technology that is centuries ahead of what Mortals have ever had access to. They have guns capable of shooting bolts of pure magical energy, blades that can cut through diamond, technology that can completely cure diseases like cancer or aids, aircraft known as Armadas that are so fast they could traverse the world in less than a day. Society School at age 7, legal adults at age 17 Weaknesses * Mortality--Casters, while not Mortal, are still human beings. They may live to be over a hundred (if they aren't killed by a demon, monster, or Supernatural), but they all eventually age and die normal deaths. The only exception to this are the Casters born or blessed with the gift of immortality. Most Casters also rely on the use of spells to increase their speed, strength, reflexes, and senses to levels on par with creatures such as vampires, and as a result may be at a disadvantage at times. ** Disease--Casters are susceptible to disease, both magical and otherwise, though their technology and their magic help them resist these diseases. ** Vampirism--Like human beings, Casters can be turned into vampires, and when they are it results in a partiiculary magically inclined vampire * Emotions--If a Caster cannot control their emotions, it may affect their ability to control their powers. While hate can fuel a spell, fear can also weaken one. * Distraction--When casting spells, if a Caster can't concentrate on the task at hand, it will fail. * Overexertion--There is a limit to the specific amount of energy each individual Caster has at their disposal and when they run out of this energy they risk serious harm, even death.